Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a non-transitory computer-readable medium containing instructions which cause a computer to control an information processing apparatus configured to create an image including objects.
Related Art
There has been known a technique of creating labels by operating a terminal connected to a label printer. Typically, the terminal is operated by an operator and create a template including printing objects in accordance with an editing operation by the operator.